1. Field
The present disclosure relates to additive manufacturing methods and systems, more specifically to methods and systems for powder removal for additively manufactured articles.
2. Description of Related Art
Certain methods for additive manufacturing using powder beds (e.g., selective laser sintering) cause powder to be left within internal passages of the additively manufactured article. Traditional methods for removing of such remaining powder can damage internal passages, lead to material weakness in the additively manufactured part, and/or leave excessive amounts of residual powder within the internal passages. The ability to effectively remove powder from certain types and/or sizes of internal features is a limiting design factor for AM articles.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved powder removal for additively manufactured articles. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.